Treasure Planet:Our Lives
by SweetAngel183
Summary: Jim is haveing his normal childhood with his mom and living in the Benbow Inn but one night everything changes when a mysterious girl shows up on there door step. XD Treasure Planet re-written with OC!
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected customer

It was a cold rainy day on the planet Montresser and Sarah had just finished cleaning up the Benbow Inn. Sarah was a beautiful young woman who owned the Benbow, she had been trying to keep the Benbow running but it was hard. Raising a child, being a single mother and running an inn was overbearing to say the least. Sarah looked up at the clock that hang over the front door it read nine o'clock and that meant time for closing.

"Jim get ready for bed." Sarah hollered up the stairs. A small boy came running out of his room with a disappointed look on his face.

"Ah, but mom!" The little boy wined. Jim was Sarah's only son he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about ten or so.

"Jim," Sarah warned.

"Fine," Jim said in defeat.

"Good now can I get a goodnight kiss?" Sarah asked.

"Ok." Jim said as he walked down the stairs to his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Sarah said before Jim closed his door to his room. Sarah smiled to herself remembering when Jim was only five and begged her to read him a bedtime story before he went to sleep. He would always want her to read the story Treasure Planet. The story had always seemed to amaze him even thought he had heard and read it about a thousand times. Sarah figured it was his favorite because his father had gave it to him for his fifth birthday. Sarah knew Jim was going to be adventure and want to travel around she just hoped that day wouldn't come soon. Then a memory came to her head of the day Jim's father left. She could still feel embarrassment and sadness overwhelm her when he said he was leaving and never coming back and the guilt that ached her heart when she saw her son chase his father all the way to the docks. Then suddenly thud came from the door Sarah shoke her head and looked at the door puzzled. Who would be here so late? She thought then again another thud came from the door but this time it was louder.

"Hold on," Sarah said grabbing her jacket that hanged on a coat rack. She placed it on as she opened the door.

"Hello?" Sarah said but saw no one. She was about to close the door when she looked down and saw a little girl laying on her porch.

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah cried. She kneeled down and checked if the girl was still alive. The girl was indeed still breathing but it seemed like this girl had got the beating of her life. Sarah picked up the girl and brought her inside.


	2. Chapter 2:The morning

Disclamer:Disney I love you but I'm so jealouse that you own Treasure Planet and I don't. :/ lol......enjoy!

* * *

I felt my head throbbing and my legs ache. I pushed my face deeper in the pillow to try and ignore the pain, wait….. pillow? How was I laying on a pillow? I opened my eyes and saw that I was not at home this place was cleaner and it had a warm, cozy feeling. I slowly lifted the covers off of me and got up off the bed all though my legs protest against it. I looked around the room again and found a clock on the night stand it said twelve o'clock.

"On no dads going to kill me!" I said to myself. I scrambled around the room trying to look for my shoes. I finally found them in the closet I quickly placed them on. I ran to the dressed and looked myself in the mirror my honey colored hair was down and my brown eyes looked alert. I guess that's what happened when you live with a scary father I thought. I looked down at my clothing I would have to probably go and work for money to go and buy me new cloths but for now my long sleeve black shirt and skinny jeans with converse would have to do. I ran my fingers through my hair and quickly ran to the door. I cracked it open to see if the coast was clear and indeed no one was in sight. I opened the door fully and closed it behind me. Just as I was about to make a run for it the smell of pancakes and eggs filled the air and I felt my stomach growl. No! I got to get home before dad gets off his hangover I said to myself. I was so focused on getting out of there that about half way down the staircase I bumped into something or more like a someone.

"Ow!" I moaned rubbing my head.

"Yea," I heard someone say. I opened y eyes and saw a boy about my age also rubbing his head. He had brown long hair and brown eyes he was also wearing greenish black trousers with a black shirt and black jacket with some kind of black boots.

"Well that makes my headache worse," I remarked getting back up.

"Sorry," The boy said also getting back on his feet.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." The strange little boy gave me a quizanable look.

"I'm Adela and I have to go." I said walking down the stairs.

I was about to reach the front door when a women stepped in front of me. She also had brown hair except she had her tied up in a ponytail. She looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirty's.

"Are you alright?" The lady said kneeling down to look at me.

"Yes mama I'm ok." I said.

"Are you sure? " The lady asked again concern filling her voice.

"Mama I really have to go before my dad gets mad at me." I tried going around her but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Well at least tell me who did this to you?" She asked pulling up my long sleeve black shirt. There they were all the bruises and cuts.

"I-I," I couldn't think of anything to say. The lady gave me a sad look and sighed.

"I would like you to stay here for awhile so can you please go and sit on that table over there and I well be right out with some pancakes and purp juice." She gave me a warm smile and sent me off to the table were I was to sit and wait. I sat on the chair and pulled down my sleeves so no one could see my browses. A couple of minutes past when the lady with brown hair came out of the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes and a glass of purp juice.

"Here you go three pancakes hot off the stove and a full glass of freshly squeezed purp juice for the beautiful young lady." She said placing the glass and plate in front of me. I was about to thank her when the little boy I met on the staircase came.

"Mom I'm going solar surfing," The boy said to the lady.

"Jim I'm sorry but I need help around the kitchen, maybe later." She told the boy.

"Ok." The boy said giving into his mother. The woman turned back to me and introduced herself.

"My name is Sarah and this is my son Jim," I nodded.

"May I ask for you're name?" Sarah asked.

"It's-

"Adela right?" Jim finished.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well Adela I would like to have a word with you in a little while when the crowd goes down a bit." Sarah said with a smile. I bit my lower lip already knowing what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Can I please call my dad so I can let him know where I am?" I asked pulling a piece of straw hair over my ears.

"Yes you may if you go up to your room there is a telephone on the desk right next to the lamp." Sarah said pointing to the upstairs.

"Thank you and I'll be back down to eat." I reassured her. Again I felt my stomach growl but I would rather be hungry then have my dad whip me cause he didn't know were I was. I quickly walked back up the stairs and into my room. I walked towards the desk, grabbed the phone and dialed my dads' number.

"Hello?" My dad answered and to the sound of his voice he was not happy.

"Dad it's me Adela," But I wasn't even able to finish my sentence until father started cursing and threating me to come home this instant or I would be whipped and not allowed to eat for two days.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Get your little ass over here now!" Father yelled into the phone.

"Dad I can't I'm- but dad cut me off again.

"Remember what happened last night either you get your but down here or I'll make sure you re-live that incident but this time it will go all the way!" Father yelled. And with that he hanged up the phone with a slam. Tears filled my eyes as I held the phone in my hand. No I will not cry! Not for dad. I thought to myself. Then the memory from the night before flashed in my head. How I ran out of the house and how I ended at this inn. I hanged up the phone, sat on the bed and curled my legs to my chest.

"I well not cry! My name is Adela and I will live up to it." I said to myself as I sat in room and stared out the window.

* * *

Alright this is my second fanfic and yes I'm still not done with my first one but don't worry I promise you I will finish it. Oh! I almost forgot ok I'm haveing a contest I guess you can say, on whoever can figure out the meaning of the name Adela then I well put your name in either this or my first fanfic.

Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter two and please go down to the beautiful rectangular box the says Review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Thanks :} KGKG


	3. Chapter 3:Dead girl

Disclaimer: No, No Treasure Planet is not mine but Adela is. X}

* * *

A cool breeze passed through my body and I fluttered my eyes open. I looked at the window and it showed that it was raining again. I started to rub my head to wake up, I then looked at the clock on the nightstand, and it read six thirty.

"Oh no!" I whimpered. I decided not to even worry about the fact that dad was going to starve and whip me when I got home. I was a dead girl anyways. I got off the bed and walked around the bedroom for awhile. I stopped and stared at the bathroom.

"It would be nice to take a warm shower." I whispered to myself. I turned to face the door.

"Maybe if I asked Sarah," I thought. I started for the door when somebody else from the other side came in.

"Hey Adela you still hungry?" It was Sarah.

"Kind of," I said in a soft voice.

"Ok what would you like to eat?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Anything," I answered nonchantly.

"Alright well if you want I can whip something up while you get in the shower." Sarah suggested and I felt a rush of relief go through my body.

"That would be wonderful!" I said overjoyed.

"Great I'll be down stairs if you need me. Oh and I'll bring you a pair of PJ's to slip into."

Sarah started to leave and I shut the door. A smile spread across my face cause for the first time in seven years I actually felt cared for. I ran for the bathroom and started the shower.

I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped myself in a towel that smelled like lavender. It had about a week since I had taken a shower since father didn't really pay attention to bills and I was only working one job at the catty corner selling jewelry and solar surfers. I didn't get paid much so something would always get turned off like the water or light. Father would get mad at me when this happened he would say I was a worthless piece of trash and that I would be better off dead. He tried selling me once but I convinced him not to. I promised him I would get another job and give him all the money.

I tried pushing those memories away cause I was somewhere else far away from him I was in a safe and loving place were he could not hurt me….for now. I peeked my head out of the bathroom and saw a pair of PJ's sitting on the bed. I put them on quickly as it was really cold cause of the rain. The PJ's fit me perfect they were a baby blue color the shirt had long sleeves so I was able to cover my arms. I happily walked out of the room and down the stairs into the main room. I saw Jim on one of the tables with a book in his hands. I was curious on what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked hovering over his shoulder to see the book.

"Treasure Planet." Jim shrugged as he closed the book.

"What's Treasure Planet?" I asked.

"You don't know what Treasure Planet is?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. I shook my head slowly.

"Should I?"

"Ah yeah! It's the loot of a thousand worlds! You know Flint's trove." Jim said gesturing with his hands. I looked at him confused.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Jim asked.

"Not quite," I said pushing my head into my chest so my hair could cover half of my face.

"Well come on you want to read it with me?" Jim invited. I nodded my head and jumped on the chair that was right next to Jim. He opened the book and a hologram popped out and a deep voice started reading the story.

_'On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargos of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace.'_

"Wow!" Jim and I both said in unison. As if right on que Sarah popped out of the kitchen with two plates.

"Oh Jim are you reading that story again?" Sarah said in a playful voice as she placed down two plates of some kind of stew.

"I was showing it to Adela." Jim answered closing the book once again.

"Well Jim I need to speak to Adela alone so do you mind going up to your room?" Sarah asked placing her hands on her hips.

"When your done talking can I show Adela the rest of the story?" Jim asked holding his book tightly and giving his mother the big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger?" Sarah commented. And to Jim's reaction I guess that was a yes.

"Now go to your room." Sarah demanded in a sweet voice. Jim ran up the stairs and into is room. I felt my heart race as I sat there trying to look at anything else but Sarah.

"Now sweetheart what happened?" Sarah asked sitting down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to act innocent.

"I mean last night it looked as if someone abused you."

"Oh I am… Got lost and I was very tired so… I ah… tripped over your door step and landed on your porch." I lied. By Sarah face she knew I was lying.

"I can't hide it anymore." I whispered to myself.

"Sarah I-I don't want to lie to you but if-if I tell you the truth my da-daddy said he was going to do bad things to me." I cried.

"Adela I promise you nothing bad is going to happen but I do need to know what's been going on if I am going to help you." Sarah said concern filling her voice. I sighed.

"My-my father killed my mother." I studded.

"Oh my god." Sarah whispered as she covered her moth.

"I was only three when my parents divorced. I lived with my mom because she was afraid my dad would hurt me."

"Adela what happened to your mother?" Sarah asked grabbing my hand and squeezing in to comfort me.

"It was my fifth birthday and I woke up early to go and wake up my mommy. I ran to her room but stopped when I heard her talking to someone. I could tell it was my daddy, he threaten my mommy saying if he couldn't have me then he would kill her. She screamed at him saying she would rather die then give me up to him and then," I had to stop talking cause tears where filling my eyes. I used all my strength to push them away.

"I heard a bang and then a thud of something falling to the ground. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. My father opened the door to my mommy's bedroom and called my name for me to go with him. I was scared so I ran and hide under the living room couch. It didn't take him long to find me. He dragged me out of the house and into a boat. From that day on every time I'd cry for my mommy he would hurt me with Mr. Good guy."

"Who's Mr. Good guy?" Sarah said with fear.

"A whip." I said softly.

"Adela did your father ever do anything else to you? Did he ever touch you anywhere bad?" Sarah asked leaning in.

"A- ," My head started pounding and my eyes went blurry.

"Adela what's wrong?"

"My- my dad he am… He..,"

BANG!

* * *

DA DA DA! lol :} Chapter 3 is complete woooo! Please! Please! Please! press that beautiful rectangular button that says Review and tell my if you like the story.


	4. Chapter 4:Only hope

OMG schools almost over! Only two more weeks! So if I don't update soon on either this or my other story then I am so sorry :/

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

* * *

I was looking for my pirate dolls when I heard a bang. I ran out of my room and saw mom standing up and Adela sitting on a chair staring at a strange man that just came in.

"Mom!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

"Jim stay right there!" Mom demanded.

I heard doors open and saw that the guest were coming out of there rooms to see what was going on.

"It's ok my mom's got it under control you can go back to your rooms." I reassured everyone. The guest just gave me ugly looks and walked back in there rooms mumbling something under there breath. I turned back around.

"Adela I've been looking for you everywhere!" The man said.

"Dad I tried to tell you I was-

"I don't want your dam excuses just get you ass here!" The man yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mom yelled back.

"Don't you dear tell me how to talk to my kid! You have no right to tell me how to raise my child!" The man started walking towards my mom.

"No!" Adela said standing in front of my mom.

"What did you just tell me?"

"NO!" Adela said louder.

"You stupid brat!" He was about to hit her when I ran down the stairs and stood in front of her before he could do anything.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled to him. The man pushed me out of the way and grabbed Adela by her arm. I heard her moan in pain.

"Leave her alone!" I said getting back up. The man ignored me and was dragging Adela outside.

"Dad! Your hurting me." Adela wined trying to get out of the man's grasp. I opened my mouth to say something when I saw my mom kick the man. He let go of Adela and fell to the ground. I ran over and help Adela get back up.

"Fine! Take the little brat but I'll get her back someday and you two princess." The man said getting up and walking out of the inn. My mom ran to the door and slammed it. I felt Adela squeeze my shoulder.

"Adela are you ok?" I asked turning around. She nodded and started for the door.

"Adela what are you doing?" Mom asked her.

"I have to go he said he was coming back for me and you! I can't see you or Jim get hurt." She said loudly trying to hold back tears.

"Sweetheart it's ok you can stay here with Jim and I." My mom said trying to calm her down.

"What if he comes back! He can hurt you like he did my mom I can't see someone else get hurt because of me!"

"Adela he won't hurt us and plus you can't leave."

"Why? I can find somewhere else to live."

"Because you've become part of the family." Mom said putting a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Yea Adela you can't leave." I added.

"Adela it would mean the world to us if you stayed." Mom said holding on to her shoulders. Adela smiled and tears came down her cheeks.

"Ok." Adela whispered.

"Yea!" I screamed. My mom started to cry but wiped the tears away.

"Ok it's time for you two to go to bed." Mom said pushing us to the stairs.

"Adela I'll have a bigger room prepared for you by tomorrow ok."

"Ok Sarah." Adela and I were half way up the stairs when Adela stopped.

"Sarah," Adela called.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Adel."

"Ok." Mom whispered with a smile. I raced Adel up the rest of the steps and we both went to our separate rooms.

* * *

I woke up in **__****my** bed this morning and took a shower in **_my_** bathroom. It had been about a week since I joined the Hawkins family and I felt more loved here in a week from when I lived with my father for five years.

I've been helping Sarah around the inn while Jim is either fixing his solar surfer or in his room doing god knows what.

"Adel?" I heard Sarah call.

"Sarah I'm in the kitchen." I hollard.

"Oh Adela there you are can you mange the bar for a little while? I have to go down the store to get some purps and zarulim jelly worms."

"Sure."

"Ok Jim's doing the orders and I should only take five minutes." Sarah said walking out of the door.

"Be careful!" I yelled after her. I closed the door and turned around to see that everyone was looking at me.

"So… who's hungry?" Jim asked cutting through the awkward silence.

Everyone started talking again. Jim was trying to take orders but could jot down one single word because there were kids crying and alien people trying to talk to him all at the same time. I looked around to see if there was anything I could do to try and calm the crowd down until Sarah came. I saw a microphone on top of a jut box.

"Do I have to?" I asked myself. I knew I had to do it before they ran over Jim but at the same time I wanted to just go into the kitchen and pretend that I didn't know what was going on but I knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do so I grabbed the microphone, turned on the jut box and stood on an empty table.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours I know now,_

_You're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feel like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it all back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours I know now,_

_You're my only hope_

_Mmmmmmmmmmm_

_Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh_

"Wow!" Jim whispered.

* * *

treasureplanetBIGfanMELISSA: Lol! I love makeing cliffhangers and if you really want a sequel what I did is signed a petition on to make a TP 2! Althought we don't know if Treasure Planet is in the Disney volt but if it is then if the public demands it then in 2013 Disney might make a sequel. If the movie is in the volt so...fingers crossed :)

OMGitsEMILY: Well I'm glad I caught your attention :) Hope you like the chapter.....it's pretty short :/

23jk: Remember curiouosity killed the cat..... well it wont kill you to read the next chapter but...... It might make you happy....:)


	5. Chapter 5:Old stunts

_5 years later…_

"Wooooo hooooo!" I yelled as the wind blow my hair behind my face. Jim and I were racing the canyons of Montresser.

"Ha! Five years and I'm still better then you!" I mocked.

"Wanna bet?" Jim said catching up to me.

"Ya I'll take that bet!" I said smiling mischievously.

"Alright," Jim said. I stopped my solar surfer and turned around. My smile faded away when I couldn't see Jim.

"Jim!" I called but there was no answer. I looked up and saw Jim free falling! I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Show off." I mumbled to myself. Out of all the tricks I could do on a solar surfer free falling was not my specialty. I stared at Jim as he fell I counted the seconds it would take for him to re-start his surfer. He always liked to be brave and wait till the last possible second to re-open his sail.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Jim opened his sail and shot off straight down the canyons trail. I started my surfer and used all the surfers energy to catch up with him.

I finally caught up to him. "You always pull that trick! It's starting to get old!" I hollered so Jim could hear me over the roaring of the surfers.

"Yea well it's my favorite!" Jim hollered back.

"I've heard!" Jim and I laugh. I was to busy paying attention to Jim that I didn't notice that we were headed towards a factory. When I finally noticed it was to late my surfer was going to fast so I couldn't stop. Jim and I both ran through a warning sign and right into the factory. I had to doge machines and pipes till we came to the end of the factory. There was a big spinning wheel! I looked at Jim and he had that sparkly in his eye that said I can do this! I hated that sparkly as much as I loved it. I knew there was no way to convince him out of it so I decided to just go with it and pray we wouldn't get caught. Jim and I went full speed into one of the wheels holes. I held my breath, lowered my sail and closed my eyes. I heard Jim yell and I knew we made it through.

"Jim slow down!" I yelled.

"Fine." Jim said laughing. I lifted my sail back up and reduced my speed. When I was connived we got away with our little stunt I heard sirens coming from behind me.

"You want to make a run for it?" I asked.

"What?" Jim said in a shocked voice.

"I was just kidding. Then again," I said trying to lighten up the situation. Jim smiled at me and shook his head.

* * *

_30 minutes later….._

When we got back to the Bennbow Inn I started to feel guilty. I guess the bot cops have no manners because they just pushed the door open. Sarah dropped at least a dozen dishes when she saw Jim in I with the bot cops for the third time that week.

"Jim! Adel!" Sarah said shocked.

"Ok, thanks for the lift guys." Jim said grabbing my hand and trying to shake off the bot cop hold.

"Not so fast!" One of the cops ordered.

"We apprehended your son and daughter operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." The other said.

"Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph. .uh…"

"Six." Jim and I said in union.

"Thank you." The bots said.

"Don't mention it." Jim answered.

"Jim!" Sarah said angrily.

"As you are aware ma'am," the bot continued, "this constitutes a violation of there probation."

"Yes I understand but c-could we j-just," Sarah was interrupted by Dr. Doppler. I decided to not pay much attention to what he was saying I was more interested on what Jim was doing. It looked as if he wasn't paying much attention either. He was just looking around trying to get his mind off the situation.

"…have impounded there vehicle." The bots was saying. "Any more slipups will result in a one way ticket to juvenile hall."

"Kiddy hoosegow."

"The slammo."

"Thank you officers, it won't happen again." Sarah spoke the second half of the sentence to Jim and I more that the bots, an emphasis on every word, hoping to drill it into our heads.

"We see his type all the time ma'am." They kept on going.

"Wrong choices."

"Dead enders."

"Losers." That word just pushed me over the limit.

"Look you programmed hunk of dumb metal don't you ever call me that again or I'll," Sarah covered my mouth and smiled at the two bots. They sighed.

"Take care now." One said.

"Let's motor." The other said. When they left Sarah took her hand off my mouth.

"I swear if they ever," I stopped when I saw Sarah's face.

"Ah, never mind." Jim left to gather up some dirty plates.

"Jim, Adel do you two want to go to Juvenile hall is that it?" Sarah asked frustrated. I shook my head as I grabbed the broom.

"Jim, look at me." Sarah pleaded.

"It's hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you,"

"Mom there was no one around those cops just wont get off our- Jim stopped in mid sentence when he saw his mothers face. I don't know how she does it but ever time she makes that face it makes you feel guilty.

"Jim, Adel I just don't want to see you two throw away your entire future." Sarah said. She walked off to go and help her customers.

* * *

OMGitsEMILY: Well Adela's dad is'nt comeing back into the picture till later on in the story. I'm glad you like the song there will be more to come. :}

treasureplanetBIGfanMELISSA: I'll messange you the link soon. And thanks for all the comments you send it really motivates me to keep writing. :)

Sorry if I havn't been update weekly anymore on my other fanfic but don't worry on a week in a half till schools over! But I have summer school wich sucks but hey what can I do about it. :/ Anyways hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6:Truth comes out

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet! Do I have to say it in Spanish to?

* * *

I was sweeping the upstairs when I saw Jim climb out of his window.

"Jim." I whispered to myself. I walked into his room, placed down the broom next to his window and climbed out. As I stood on top of the roof I felt the cool breeze Montresser gives before a storm. I heard pebbled falling off the roof and knew it was Jim.

"Jim?" I called looking around the roof. There was no answer. I walked around listening closely. I smiled to myself when I found were the noise was coming from. Jim was behind the chimney. I stood next to him but he didn't even glance at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly kneeling down next to him. He didn't answer.

"Jim," I sighed. There was a moment of silence and I could hear Sarah talking to Dr. Doppler. Now I knew why Jim didn't want to talk. I sat next to him and listened.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a couple of felons like- felon… fellow… fellow and lady like Jim and Adela," Delbert said.

"Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left and the incident with Adela's dad, well, they've just never recovered. And you know how smart they are? Jim built his first solar surfer when he was eight and Adela can read long novels and write beautifully! Yet there both falling in school they are constantly in trouble and when I talk to them, they're like strangers to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything," Sarah answered. I wrapped my arms around myself because I felt awful. Sarah took me in when I had nowhere to go. She loved me and took care of me and now all I've done is make her life more frustrating. I was looking at the sky when suddenly a ship of some kind fell from the sky! It fell right on the docks.

"Jim come on!" I said but Jim was already off. I slid down the roof right behind him and we both ran to the ship.

We got to the ship and he knocked on the window of the ship.

"Hey, Mister," Jim called banging on the window.

"Mister, you're okay in there, right?" I said jumping on top of the ship. I opened the engine to check the damage. The wires were fried.

"It looks like someone was attacking him!"

A hand slammed against the window and I jumped off the ship. We could hear someone groaning. A man like a salamander fell out of the ship, along with a chest, and started coughing. He grabbed the collar of Jim's jacket, pulling him close.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him," the lizard asked.

"Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself!"

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya," Jim asked.

"Just a little." I added.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." The man lifted the chest.

"But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore I- argh!" He cough more.

"Oh my gosh." I said in a soft tone.

"Uh, com on, give me your arm." Jim said. I grabbed his other arm, Jim and I walked him to the Bennbow Inn.

"Mom's going to love this." Jim said sarcastically.

"Well its better then bringing a squid home." I commented. Jim laughed. We finally got to the front door of the Bennbow inn. We were all soken wet from the rain that had started when we were half way down the trail. Jim banged on the front door with his foot and it send the door flying open.

"Jim! Adel!" Sarah said running towards us.

"Mom his hurt." Jim said as we laid the man on the wooden floor.

"Me chest, lad," the man mumbled, reaching for the box.

Jim pushed it towards him and he pressed some buttons that were on the front.

"He'll be comin' soon," he said. The chest opened.

"Can't let them find this."

"Who's coming," Jim and I asked in unison. Billy grabbed Jim by the shirt, pulling him down.

"The cyborg," Billy whispered.

"Beware the cyborg."

* * *

TreasureplanetBIGfanMELISSA: Love the name! It's unique and original! As for the twist don't worry there coming. I'm a big fan of comedy and drama so dont worry. ;)

NeverTooLate03: Thanx! I have you to thank for my pretty good writeing skills. Hopefully soon I'll get better. And yes I know I messed up on Jim's eye color. I was thinking about my other characters and my other story at the time I was writeing that chapter so that explains the mix up but I will fix it a.s.a.p. Anyways thanx so much for reviewing and hopefully you like the rest of my story!

Hippiegirl4598: Don't cry please Adelas ok now and soon her father is going to get whats coming to him.


	7. Chapter 7:Escape

"Cyborg?" I said confused. Then a strange light came through the windows. Jim ran to the main window and peeked out of it.

"Quick we got to go!" Jim yelled grabbing Sarah's arm. Before Dr .Doppler could look through the doors peek hole a laser blasted through it. I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs following Jim and Sarah. We ended up in a dead end I let go of Dr. Doppler so I could see if anyone was following us. Jim grabbed my hand as we saw a group of men running up the stairs. I turned back around and saw Dr. Doppler and Sarah standing out of a big window. Dr. Doppler was trying to convince Sarah jump out but it look like we was not convincing. Jim and I ran towards the window and pushed them out. Jim grabbed my waist and jumped. Jim landed next to Sarah and Dr. Doppler. I ended up laying on Jims lap. Sarah looked at the Bennbow Inn one last time and saw it burning in flames.

Dr. Doppler took us to his house to rest. "I'm sorry Sarah but I'm afraid the old Bennbow Inn has burned to the ground." Dr. Doppler said sadly. Jim covered his mother in a blanket. He was about to say something when he thought against it. I walked over and leaned on a bookcase across from where Jim was. Jim grabbed the circler ball and unwrapped the cloth that was around it.

"Wow." I saw Jim lip. He pressed a button then tossed it to me. I starred at it in awe and pressed another button. We kept throwing it at each other pressing one button at a time and spinning the different sides. Finally I tossed it back to Jim who spinned it one last time. Suddenly a green light flowed out and covered the whole room.

"Hey!" I heard Dr. Doppler say.

"It's a map!" I said running towards Jim. Dr. Doppler ran next to Jim and looked around the room.

"Look this is us the planet Montresser." Dr. Doppler said touching the hologram. The map zoomed in and showed more planets.

"That's the megalanic cloud! Woo! And that's the coral galaxy." My eyes widen as I saw the one thing me and Jim dreamed about finding.

"Wait what's this it's-

"Treasure Planet!" Jim and I said together.

"No." Dr. Doppler said amazed.

"That's Treasure Planet." Jim said again.

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?" Dr. Doppler asked astonished.

"It means all that treasure is only a boat ride away." I answered.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an internal place upon the parathion of explorers.

He would be able to experience-

"What just happened?" Jim and I closed the map because we didn't want to hear Dr. Doppler go on about Treasure Planet being the best adventure a person could go on. Our how famous that person would be. We wanted to find out ourselves.

"Mom this is it, it's the answer to all our problems." Jim said putting the map in his jacket pocket. Sarah was about to protest when Jim went on.

"Don't you remember all those stories?"

"That's all they were, stories."

"With that treasure we could build the Bennbow Inn a hundred times over." Jim said trying to convince his mom.

"Well this is just, oh my am.. Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is." Sarah said trying get Dr. Doppler to change his mind.

"It's totally preposterous traveling the galaxy alone,"

"Now we hear some sense." Sarah said.

"That's why I'm coming with you." Dr. Doppler finished. I giggled and I saw Jim smile for the fist time that night.

"What?" Sarah screamed. I used all my power to try and hold down a laugh.

"I'll use my money to get a ship, hire a captain and a crew." Dr. Doppler said running around his house looking for things to pack.

"You're not serious?" Sarah asked hoping he was not.

"All my life I've been waiting for an adventure like this and here it is screaming. Go Delbert! Go Delbert!"

"Alright you're both grounded!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah look I know I haven't been the easiest child to raise and I haven't been appreciating you as much as I should," I said

"And I know I keep messing everything up, And I know (sigh) that I have let you down but this is my chance to make it up to you to set things right." Jim added.

"Sarah can I am just," Dr. Doppler was signaling for Sarah to follow him. Jim and I looked at each other and smiled hoping that whatever Delbert was telling Sarah that it would make her say yes.

"Jim, Adel I just don't want to lose you two." Sarah said brushing our hair.

"Mom you won't," Jim started.

"We'll make you proud." I finished.

"Well then we well begin peperations at once. Jim, Adela we'll be off to the spaceport."

* * *

Welsh Gem:Love the new name! And I'm overjoyed that you love my stories and for being a loyal reader even when I had some writers block I will put a charector of your choice in my story. Just give me your permission and how you would like you charector to look and what he/she name will be.


	8. Chapter 8:New pepole

A week had passed by since we found the map to Treasure Planet. Now we were at the space port! We were leaving the Montresser buss when Dr. Doppler came out wearing a yellow medal suite.

"Well Jim, Adela this should be wonderful opportunity for us to get to know one another. You know what they say familiarity breads, well contempt but in our case-

"Dr. Doppler were did you mange to find that suit?" I asked trying to smuggle a laugh.

"Look let's just find the ship." Jim said also trying not to laugh.

"It's the suit isn't it?" Dr. Doppler asked knowingly.

"I should have never listened to that two headed pushy salesmen. This one said it fit, the other said it was my color I didn't know what to do I get so flustered." I placed a hand on Delbert's shoulder. He turned and gave me a curious face. I giggled and keep walking but before I could take one step Delbert placed his hand in front of me.

"Jim, Adela this is our ship the R. L. S Legacy!" Dr. Doppler annoced.

"Whoa!" Jim and I said looking up at the ship. There were aliens of all races. Jim and I ran up the plank and stood on deck looking around when Jim bumped into something….I think.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to-" Jim was trying to apologize but the alien kept making fart noises and putting his fist up like he was wanting to fight.

"Allow me to handle this." Dr. Doppler said coming from behind Jim. Delbert started making fart noises with his mouth and underarm. I chuckled as I saw Jim stare at Delbert in the weirdest way. I guess the alien understood and started laughing at whatever Dr. Doppler said.

"I know I'm going to regret this but what was that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm fluent in flatuergint. Took two years of it in high school." Dr. Doppler replied.

"Flautua…cool." Jim said coming out his hair with his hand.

"Jim." I said nudging him.

"What?" Jim laugh.

"It sounds cool." Jim said shrugging his shoulder.

"Well boys well be boys… I guess." I said rolling my eyes. We kept following Delbert till we saw a tall rock man who was wearing a white collar shirt with red jacket and black pants.

"Good morning captain is everything ship shape?" Dr. Doppler asked the man.

"Ship shape it is sir but I am not the captain. The captains aloft." The man said pointing to the mast. We all looked at the direction the man was pointing at and saw a women doing fancy flips around the mast and finally landing on the deck gracefully.

"Mr. Arrow I've checked this miserably ship from stem to stern and it's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" She said walking around the man who I guessed to be the first mate.

"You flatter me captain." Mr. Arrow said. My eyes went wide when I saw that the women and captain of the ship was a cat.

"Oh great cat and dog. This cant be good." I whispered to Jim. He smiled at me because we both knew Dr. Doppler didn't like competition and this woman looked like she was ready to challenge him.

"Ah Dr. Doppler I presume," The cat like women said standing in front of Delbert with a sly smile.

"And let the challenge begin." Jim whispered in my ear.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The captain yelled banging on Delbert's mask.

"Yes I can and stop that banging!" Dr. Doppler demanded.

"If I may doctor this works so much better if this was right way up and," The captain grabbed the plug that was on the front of Dr. Doppler's suit and turned it around, took out the plug.

"Plugged in." She finished placing the plug on the back of Delbert's suit.

"Lovely there we go." The captain finished. I laughed as I saw Dr. Doppler become electrocuted. The captain probably heard my laugh because she turned to face me and winked at me. Right at that moment I had full respect for her. She was fearless, sassy, and feisty.

"If you don't mind I can mange my own plugging!" Delbert said taking off his helmet.

"I am Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty Business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She started.

"You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"He looks more like hard, mean, and strict." Jim whispered in my ear.

"Well lets just give him a try." I whispered back.

"Please captain," Mr. Arrow said.

"Oh shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia finished.

"Ok I think hard, mean, and strict should go to Amelia," I said. Jim nodded in response.

"I like her!" Jim shook his head and gave me a weird look.

"Excuse me I'd hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins and Adela Clarington, Jim and Adela you see are the ones you found the treas-"

"Doctor Please!" Amelia interrupted gripping his face.

"I would like a word with you in my state room." She whispered. We all followed Amelia to her room. Once we were in she locked her door.


	9. Chapter 9:Cyborg and cute guys

Disclaimer: We all Know it so yea...grapes are good. XD

* * *

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this _particular_ crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way," Amelia said.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've," Delbert started, but was interrupted.

"May I see the map, please?"

Delbert motioned for Jim to hand it over and he tossed it. Amelia caught the sphere without hesitation and stared at the map in awe.

"Hmmm… Fascinating." Amelia whispered but then turned her attention to Jim and I.

" Mr. Hawkins and Miss Clarington, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?" As she spoke, she placed the map in a cupboard. I gave her a curious look. She really wanted me and Jim to call her ma'am?

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Clarington," Amelia prompted.

"Yes captain." I answered.

"Yes Mam'am." Jim added.

"That'll do. Everyone, this is to be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"One point for Amelia," I whispered to Jim.

"Captain, I can assure you, I," Delbert was cut off by Amelia again.

"And zip for Dr." Jim whispered back.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for the crew _you_ hired. They're… how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Mr. Arrow answered.

"There you go poetry."

"Now, see here!" Delbert started.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up."

"Delbert has no chance." I said.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins and Clarington will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"Wha-what! The cook?" Jim and I said.

We were led down to the galley by Mr. Arrow. All the while, Delbert and Jim were berating Captain Amelia.

""I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain," Mr. Arrow yelled, grabbing them both by the shoulder.

"There's no finer officer in this, or any, galaxy."

"Don't piss off the crew." I melodic. Jim rolled his eyes as his attention was caught by something in the shadows.

"Mr. Silver!" Arrow called.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' such fine and distinguished guest to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt," A man stepped out of the shadow and to my shock he wasn't a man he was half mechanical.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Arrow said.

"Love the outfit, Doc," Silver answered, looking over Delbert with his mechanical eye.

"Love the eye," Delbert said covering his suit with his hands.

"Am, this young lad and lass is Jim Hawkins and Adela Clarington." Delbert said pushing Jim and I towards Silver.

"Jimbo, Adel," Silver put out his hand to shake Jim's, but instead of mechanical fingers there were pointy objects. Judging by Silvers face it was so post to be a joke, Jim just glared at him and Silver went back to his work.

"Ah, don't be put off by this hunk of hardware." Silver was cutting up some meats I think and some veggies.

"These gears have been tough getting use to but they do come in mighty handy from time ta time." As Silver showed off his cooking skills I decided to sneak out while I could.

I quickly ran up the stairs onto deck when I ran into someone and landed right on my but.

"Hey!" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh my bad," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me trying to lend me a hand. I had to admit he was cute he had blazing red hair and beautiful green eyes. He was also wearing black pants, a white button up shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket over it and black boots. I took his hand and got back on my feet.

"I'm sorry for that I was in a hurry to find my sister." The guy said.

"Oh it's ok I'm good." I answered dusting my self off.

"You sure cause I can take you to the nurse."

"No, no I'm fine." I said as my cheeks began to blush.

"Ok well I got to go but I hope to see you soon." The man said before rushing away.

"Yea," I whispered.

RIIINNNNGGG!

"What was that?"

"Prepare to cast off!" Mr. Arrow commanded.

"Were all clear captain!" A strange alien from the crows nest hollered. I started running towards the galley to get Jim so he could see the launch when I bumped into him.

"Jim!" I said rubbing my butt.

"Oh, sorry." Jim said helping me up.

"All hands to stations!" Mr. Arrow yelled.

"Loose all solar sails!" Arrow called.

"You ready?" I asked.

"For what?" Jim answered leaning on the side of the ship.

"The launch." I giggled as I climbed the shrouds. I looked back down and saw Jim floating! It only lasted a certain amount of time cause a purple light went through the deck and he fell right back down.

"Take her away!" I quickly tighten my grip on the ropes as the ship went full speed into space. Once out of Montressers atmosphere the ship slowed it's speed.

"Woo!" I heard Jim say. I turned my head and saw Jim was right next to me.

"Look!" Jim said pointing to a big animal that resembled a whale.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed as we saw the beautiful creatures pass by.

"Jimbo, Adela," We heard Silver call.

"Great." I scoffed as I turned around to face him.

"I got four new friends I would like you to meet." I rolled my eyes knowing that this was not going to be fun.

"Mr. Mop, Mrs. Bucket, captain scrub and sergeant bucket." Silver said throwing the cleaning supplies at us.

"Yippee," Jim and I commented.

"Come on lets just get it over with." I said as I jumped off the shrouds. I was about to start working when I saw the guy. The guy who I had bumped into earlier he was talking to Amelia?

"Hold the phone." I said as I threw my rag on the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled to the guy. I still hadn't gotten his attention.

"Hey dude in the blue jacket!" I yelled running up the stairs to were Amelia and he was. He still didn't answer me.

"Hey dude!" I said tapping his shoulder.

"Ah, yes?" He asked confused.

"You're related to the captain?" I asked pointing to Amelia.

"Am yea she's my sister."

"Whoa and you didn't care to tell me this when you bumped into me?" I questioned.

"Well it's not the first thing I tell a cute girl." He answered.

"Yea and apparently you name either, I kept calling you dude this whole time I was trying to get your attention."

"Oh sorry am, my name is Christopher and this is my sister Amelia." Christopher introduced.

"May I get your name?" Christopher asked.

"I'm Adela and an only child but I have Jim who's like a brother to me." I said looking at Jim working.

"Well then since we have had our introductions Chris I need you to help Mr. Arrow down in the hollows." Amelia ordered.

"Yes captain." Christopher saluted as he leaped and landed onto the deck.

"Am may I ask how old is he?" I asked Amelia.

"He's four years younger then me so that would make him seventeen." Amelia answered.

"Wow."

* * *

This chapter is done! Wooo and thanks to Welsh Gem for the new and cute charector. XD


	10. Chapter 10:Fight! Fight! Fight!

"Wait how can he be human when you're a-"

"When I'm a feline?" Amelia finished. I nodded in reply.

"Well if you must know my mother was human while my father was half human half cougar. I guess our jeans mixed and he became human and I became a mere feline which is rather strange but then again what isn't?" Amelia said looking over the erithume.

"Right." I smiled. I looked down again to where Jim was and saw him getting pushed by some kind of man with four arms. I quickly jumped from the stairs and ran towards them.

"Hey four arms have you ever heard of manners?" I asked behind him.

"Shut up brat!" The four armed man snarled.

"Excuse me? You-"

"Is there a problem?" I turned my head and saw Christopher standing next to me with his hands over his chest. I looked back at the four armed guy.

"No," I sighed.

"Good now all of you back to work." Christopher ordered.

"Fine," I whispered as I grabbed a broom and started sweeping the deck.

"Cabin boysss ssshould learn to mind there own buisssness." I turned around and saw a big, red spider thing threaten Jim.

"Why? do you have something thing to hide bright eyes?" Jim asked with his sarcastic attitude. I personally like sarcasm and attitude from time to time but I don't think now is the time epically when the person your giving it to is two feet taller then you. The spider grabbed Jim by his collar as Jim struggled to get lose.

"Jim I don't think being an obnoxious asshole well help you right now." I whispered basically to myself.

"Maybe your earsss dont work ssso well?"

"Yeah to bad my nose works just fine." Jim commented. Scroop banged Jim's back on the mast still holding him high. A sharp claw was against Jim's throat that's when I dashed towards Scroop.

"Spider man!" I called. The spider turned to look at me still having his tight grip on Jim.

"Shouldn't you go and play with your web?"

"You little- The spider dropped Jim and came after me! I stood my guard to show that I wasn't afraid.

"You little brat! Trying to sssave your boyfriend?" He said as he kicked my legs which caused me to fell on my side. I placed a hand on my side and used my other hand to grab the edge of the ship for support to get up.

"He's my friend and fuck you!" I said as I punched his face hard. Apparently no one on the deck was on my side. Two crewmen grabbed my arms and held them against my back.

"Scroop what do you want to do with her?" One of them asked.

"Take her down to the brig I'll deal with her later." Scroop hissed. I struggled to get out of there grasp but it was no use. One of them got upset with me and slapped me across the face. I was finally going to give in when one of the guys that was holding me let go. I turned to look and saw Christopher on top of him beating the guys brains out. I turned to look at Scroop and saw Silver twisting his arm. So I guess the other guy who was holding me got scared because my hands were free. I quickly ran towards Jim to cheek if he was ok but before I was even half way I felt my side ache and my cheek burn. I fell to the ground as unconsciousness fell over me.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Pain!

Ok I could NOT figure out an ending to the chapter so I just posted it! This chapter has been tanting me for five weeks! I am not very proud of this chapter but it was all I could dish out. If any one has ANY idead please tell me!

Disclaimer: I can't even finish this chapter!

* * *

"Agh!" Quickly I snapped my eyes open as I felt a sharp pain come from my legs and head.

"Jim!" I cried as the pain grew sharper and sharper.

"Jim please!" I yelled from my hammock.

"Adel?" I heard Christopher voice call as he ran down the stairs from the deck.

"Christopher please help!" I said between greened teeth as I gripped my legs.

"Ok what's wrong?" Christopher asked.

"Ah! It's my legs they- Agh! HURT!" I said trying to not scream.

"Alright you might feel a slight pinch," Christopher said as he rolled up his sleeves. Quickly but carefully he rolled up my pants to my knee and starting gripping my calves. I yelled as the pain grew thirty times sharper but then slowly it went away.

"Feel better?" Christopher asked rolling down my pants.

"Much better but how did you know?" I asked.

"Took a medical class for three years and health class for four so lets just say I know a lot about sickness and how the feline, human, canine and most alien body's work.

"Wow," I said fascinated.

"Yea well next time you get in a fight be more careful on you stance the reason why were legs were in pain was because you mussels tensed up." Christopher explained as he felt my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever so I'll let you rest till tomorrow." He was getting up to leave when I stopped him.

"Christopher," I called.

"Call me Chris," He said rather softly.

"Oh am, Chris thank you for am,… saving my life back there." I thanked as I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Anytime," Chris winked before walking back up the stairs to the deck. I felt a smile come across my face and my cheeks burn a rosy red. Suddenly I heard another pair of footsteps come down the stairs. It was Jim.

"Adel you alright?" Jim asked walking towards me.

"Yea I'm alright just a little dizzy." I said reassuring him.

"What was that guy doing in here?" Jim asked sitting in his hammock which was across from mine.

"Chris? Oh he was making sure if I was ok."

"You sure?" Jim asked again.

"Yes Jim he just helped me a little then took off."

"Alright…" Jim trailed off.

"What' wrong?" I asked knowing something was troubling him.

"It's nothing." Jim said trying to reassure me.

"Jim I've known you for years alright don't try and lie to me." Moments passed by before Jim decided to talk.

"Don't you think there's something strange about that Silver guy?" Jim asked.

"Other then he's a cyborg no not really." I said not being to concerned.

"Hmm.. Well always I got to go back to work alright just yell if anything happens ok." Jim said getting up from his hammock and walking up the stairs.

"K Jim be careful and no more fights please." Jim smiled and walked off. I arched my neck back and stared at the ceiling for a minute or two till I got bored and stretched my neck mussels to look back at the stairs hoping and praying someone will come down. No luck, great I was stuck in a hammock for the rest of the day and night. I threw the covers off of me and tried to stretch my legs. It seemed like nothing was wrong so I decided to get up. Slowly I got up from my hammock and started walking towards the stairs. Suddenly my head started getting dizzy and protested for me not to take another step. Stubborn I kept on, keeping a hand on my head. I was half way up the stairs when my ankle gave up on me I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain when I felt something soft hit my back. Surprised I raised myself up from my elbows and saw a mattress under me? Suddenly it floated and carried me to my hammock and carefully placed me back in.

"What the?"

Right then the mattress turned into a pink blob with two eyes.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"Wow," The pink blob mimicked as it turned into a miniature me.

"What are you?" I asked leaning in to get a better look.

"It's a morph." I heard a deep, loud voice say.

"Am, hello?" I said looking around the room to see were the voice came from.

"Ah, hello lass," A tall, bulk figure came out of the shadows. I felt my breath get kicked out of my lungs cause the man wasn't even human. He was half mechanical and the other half of him was flesh.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me name is Silver and you?"

"Adela I came with Jim and Dr. Doppler." I said leaning up with my elbow.

"Ah, I hear that you and Jimbo got into a little brawl." Silver asked leaning on a pole.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I was am- I promise it wont happen again." I said rubbing my face.

"Aye, lassie but your not so post to be fighting in the first place. You're a young lady."

"Look no offensive Silver but you don't know me ok. I am as a good enough fighter as the next guy and if I have an opion I will speak me mind alright."

Silver chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright lass since ya don't want to be treated like a girl then I want ya up by dawn. I first wan ya to help me cook the crew some breakfast then wash the dishes. After that I need ya to swab the deck and help the crew carry some boxes and crates from the deck to the galley. After that you can help cook lunch and dinner and then help secure the sails."

"What!"

"Good night lass." Silver chuckled as he started up the stairs.

"Don't do me any favors!" I yelled after him.

* * *

See told ya, but hey it's a chapter. Anywho like I said if anyone has any ideas please tell me!


End file.
